Gardening
by kinllover
Summary: Link was gardening and had gone to get a drink, when he came back his roses where destroyed. *Gasp* Who could do such a thing, who could it be, and how will Link react. Warning YAOI! and a first attempt at a one-shot!


**Hi everyone...****and I should have been writing my next chapter for the Tour...****this is a desperate attempt at a one shot... I'm sorry if it sucks... it came to me while I was helping my grandma plant some rose bushes... so yeah... these people don't belong to me sadly... and this is a yaoi... after all I'm pretty sure both Ike and Link are dudes. Anyways enjoy!**

****Gardening

Link was walking back from the lounge with a glass of lemonade in one hand and his pair of worn leather gardening gloves in the other he walked out to one of the many courtyards scattered throughout the mansion. The fountain playfully threw water out of Din's mouth, and Fararoe's and Nanaryu's hands. He gazed up at his three patron goddesses smiling; it was such a beautiful day today. He turned down a worn dirt path through the flowers and hedges until he reached where he had stopped to get a drink; he dropped his glass in horror. Someone had trampled over the roses that he was going to plant.

He fell to his knees "Who did this, who could have done something like this?" He cried tears started to form in his eyes. He picked up the now limp deep red rose in his hands cradling it like a young baby, he gasped anger filling his body as he saw the large shoe print in the dirt where his rose bush hand been set down.

* * *

Zelda and Marth gazed at Ike. Marth had a concerned look on his face while Zelda was curious as to what happened. Zelda heard the tea pot begin to whistle so she quickly got it before it could start to over boil. She poured it into one of her pale white marble basins that were filled with strips of cloth.

"What exactly happened to you Ike it looks like you got attacked by a horde of skulltelas?" Zelda asked Marth nodded agreeing with her.

"Have you been training with Toon Link again?" Marth asked that worried look on his face again as he grabbed a strip from the steaming water. Ike shook his head his red bandana swaying along with his contrasting blue hair but he didn't answer just winced as Marth tightly tied the warm bandage on one of his badly abused arms. Zelda giggled as she felt him wince again as she started wrapping one of the larger cuts with the hot cloths.

"Gods that's hot!" Ike yelped Marth just shook his head and Zelda ignored his cries as they bandaged him up. Zelda grabbed for another strip of cloth but felt none she turned and found the large basin empty. She turned to the blunette and sighed _"What happened to him?" _She thought his arms were covered in bandages from tiny cuts and his legs weren't in any better shape. The worse was his face which still needed bandaging he had several large gashes going across his cheeks and had a bloody lip. His forehead was covered in cuts and dried blood was already forming down into his blue eyebrows staining them a weird violet color, and he had some cuts very close to his eyes. What ever happened he was lucky he wasn't blinded.

"Zelda go get a towel to clean him up?" Marth asked snapping Zelda back to reality Marth's eyebrows were scrunched with worry from his brother like friend, she nodded at him and quickly went to her bathroom and grabbed a towel. She came back and quickly put it into the basin.

"So what happened Ike?" Zelda asked sitting down on one of her chairs in her large room. Marth sat down on her bed comfortably and Ike slumped down further into the chair that Zelda had place him in when he had knocked on her door asking for help.

"I…I…" Ike whispered he blushed with embarrassment turning his face a dark form of red. "I tripped into a rose bush." He whispered ducking his head low with embarrassment. Marth's eyebrows shot up and Zelda had to clamp her mouth shut before she started giggling Marth was better at containing his laughter and just smiled hugely.

"Really?" Marth asked causally placing his hands in the water and turned to Zelda. "The water is getting cold we need more hot water." She nodded and grabbed the tea pot and poured more in and tested the water, perfect. She grabbed the wet towel and started dapping gently on a gash on his cheek he hissed with pain but said nothing.

"Where was this?" Zelda asked she noted the pain in Ike's eyes as Marth started on the other cheek. Ike shrugged his shoulders, he had only been here a couple of weeks so Zelda could understand if he was confused.

"It was in a large courtyard that's all I really know." Ike said wincing again as Marth rubbed the other towel trying to clean the dried up blood of Ike's smooth cheek.

"Where there any landmarks that was recognizable?" Marth asked Ike scrunched his eyebrows in thought thinking about it for a while then his eyes lit up remembering something.

"There was a fountain with three women in it. A rather large water fountain that was white maybe made with marble, each wore crowns and had triangles in a hand I thought it was rather strange." Ike said Zelda stopped dropping her hand to her lap looking over at Marth who had also stopped.

"Did these women have long hair and pointed ears?" Marth asked Ike nodded after thinking about it.

"And the triangles did they form something? Something that looked like this?" Zelda asked raising her left hand that started glowing, the triforce of wisdom lighting up Ike nodded again.

"What color were the roses?" Both Zelda and Marth asked at the same time both rather loudly. Ike jumped from their sudden loudness.

"Which ones? The one I crushed was a deep shade of red and the ones around it were white why?" Zelda groaned and Marth's eyes widened with horror, Ike had just destroyed the hero of twilight's precious roses. The hylian was not going to be happy far from in fact.

* * *

"Where is he?" Link shouted running into one of the lounges Samus turned to see a very angry man she smiled sincerely as the fuming male ran up to she placed her hands on his shoulders firmly stopping his cursing he looked up at her. His blond eyebrows were scrunched with anger wrinkles forming on his fore head his breathing was erratic from running and his pale ice blue eyes were lit with an angry fire.

"Calm down Link take a deep breath." Samus said slowly he nodded slowly and inhales deeply through his nose and lets it out through his mouth. He seems calmer his face relaxes his expressive eyebrows returning to normal, but the fire in his eyes wouldn't dissipate.

"Where is that jerk, if I find him I'm going to-" He slipped into hylian Samus shook his shoulder giving him a firm glance.

"Where is who Link, why are you so angry?" She asked

"Ike!" He grunted looking wildly around the lounge she sighed letting her hands fall from his strong shoulders.

"What did he do this time?" She asked honestly she didn't know why they hated each other. Ike had apologized multiple times about confusing Link for a girl. He made the hylian even more furious when he called Link Zelda it was an honest mistake they did look a like, well Zelda's hair was darker and her eyes were green. From then on they've been fighting with each other constantly arguing. If they just stopped and talked to each other they would realize that they were a like in so many ways. The fire in Link's eyes dimmed and tears appeared on the corner of his eyes.

"He…he…" Link didn't finish instead squeezed a hug surprising the bounty hunter she froze the sudden contact surprising her she had a thing for personal space. She tried to peel the sudden crying hylian off of her. "He…destwoyed…my….gwarden…" He cried rubbing the tears from his eyes. Samus gave him a confused look she didn't catch a word he had said.

"Ike destroyed Link's garden." Peach said walking past Samus and Link Samus looked over smiling at Peach.

"How did you get that, that's not what I heard at all." Samus said Peach looked at her about to say something, but stopped and continued walking.

"I don't know where he is Link I'm sorry, Marth was with Zelda last I saw him so he's probably with them." Samus said helpfully Link looked up at her the fire appearing he nodded and ran off. _"Oh no what have I done?" _She thought.

* * *

Zelda dumped her basin full of hot water into the sink as Marth was talking to Ike. She walked in Ike's dark blue eyes were wide he looked up at her his face looked a little better the blood was gone but he was still littered with scratches and gashes.

"Oh no! I didn't know those where his gods what do I do?" He looked at them both hopefully. They all jumped when they heard and felt the door shake from the furious poundings.

"ZELDA ARE YOU IN THERE!" Link shouted banging on the door again Ike jumped again he looked over at her his eyes widened with fear. The door was kicked open the blond looked around seeing Marth and then Zelda and last saw Ike. The fire in Link's eyes doubled seeing the injured man. Marth stepped in front of Ike Zelda doing the same.

Link rushed at them Marth and Zelda grabbed him before he could reach Ike.

"You bastard, you did it on purpose you destroyed them all!" Link shouted clawing Zelda and Marth trying to get to Ike. Ike's eyes hardened anger filling inside him to.

"I did not! I tripped over them!" Ike shouted back at Link he got up from the chair Zelda wrenched Link away as Marth turned on the sudden angered mercenary. Zelda's hands glowed as she used her magic to hold them both back. Marth not taking any chances quickly grabbed Ike in a head lock.

"Yeah right you didn't! You destroyed all of them!" Link shouted

"Stop it both of you!" Zelda shouted, but the two glaring males didn't even hear her.

"I didn't exactly come out all fine and dandy either!" Ike shouted Link stopped struggling for a second looking at the man he most have noticed the bandages covering him. Marth seeing that they had stopped released Ike Zelda doing the same to Link. Link walked up to him quickly grabbing him roughly by the shirt and started dragging him out of the room.

"It doesn't matter you owe me big time so you're going to help me plant new ones." Link said Zelda didn't even have time to blink before they were gone.

"Why where you even here in the first place." Link asked suddenly, he gently put a red rose bush in the ground, Ike blushed quickly looking away from Link.

"I…uh…I…uh…I got lost." Ike quickly muttered blushing hugely. Link gave him a hard look, and Ike looked away again blushing an even deeper color. He started scooping the cool dark soil around the plant, Link doing the same. Ike pricked his finger on one of the thorns he cursed quietly Link quickly grabbed his hand looking at it.

"You need to be careful, this one has a lot more thorns." Link said brushing the dirt off of Ike's finger and suddenly stuck the cut in his mouth. Ike jumped feeling Link's tongue lick his cut, he blushed somehow even darker feeling like he had a fever. "Why were you actually here?" Link asked releasing Ike's hand Link wiped Ike's wet finger on his pants and then went back to patting the soil.

"I was… uh…ummm… going…to…uhhh…. Ask…you…something…" Ike breathed Link stopped wiping his forehead free from sweat he glanced up at Ike cocking an adorable eyebrow at him causing Ike to stop.

"Well?" Link asked Ike muttered something even he didn't understand and went back to piling more dirt around the rose bush. "Aren't you gonna tell me?" Link asked again doing the same their hands suddenly touching. Ike looked up at Link who was blushing madly.

"Its…nothing…really…" Ike muttered removing his hands from Links, he scooped some more dirt but was stopped by Link's hands again. Ike looked up and saw that Link was really close to him.

"Were…you…perhaps…going to ask me out?" Link breathed blushing the tips of his pointed ears turning pink. Link smiled in response to Ike's furious blushing and mutters of denial.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWW! THAT'S SO CUTE!" Someone shouted they both looked towards the noise and saw the hedges sway they both ran up to it ready to catch the snoopers. Link parted the hedges.

"ZELDA!" Link gasped

"SAMUS!" Ike gasped as well.

"Marth's here to!" Zelda said grabbing for something and pulled out a ruffled and cursing prince

* * *

**Sooooo... what did you guys think? Please R&R I'd really like it :-) **

* * *

**Sooo... what did you t**


End file.
